


Interspecies relationships

by AK29



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK29/pseuds/AK29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FWP. Fluff without plot. Slightly playing into some kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interspecies relationships

Caine's makeshift apartment had improved significantly over the past few weeks. Mind you it was still little more than a hideout, but the view from a full glass front certainly wasn’t a downside. Nor was the big mattress on the floor that made things much more comfortable.

Of course, he didn’t really _live_ there. There was no bathroom, no kitchen, no way to store food. It was something like a place to meet up. A chance for Jupiter to spend time with him without any prying eyes.

A little bit like those wonderful, mystical treehouses every kid dreamed of at some point. Except her treehouse had a breathtaking view of the Chicago skyline. They made just about as much use of it as any adventurous kids or horny teenagers might make of theirs. And for similar reasons.

But not right now. Now she didn’t feel like learning about intergalactic politics, cleaning toilets or air surfing. Right now, all she wanted to do was lie down and run her hands through Caine’s hair. So she did just that.

Who was going to stop the Queen of Earth?

Well, Caine _could_ have. One word from him and Jupiter would pull her hands back. She knew there were differences in their station, power imbalances she might need months yet to fully understand. So she left it up to him.

Presented with a choice, Caine appeared genuinely confused and lost. But eventually he crawled onto the mattress beside her, perplexingly careful _not_ to touch her. Jupiter was having none of that and pulled him on top of her. His wings fluttered for a moment but he didn’t struggle and when she asked if he liked this, he mumbled his approval into the crook of her neck.

That was about as eloquent as Caine got when they were intimate. He’d never been much for small talk but he was especially quiet in private. As her fingers skimmed over his scalp, Jupiter wondered how she could feel like she knew him so well and yet have trouble reading him so often.

She scratched behind his air and his wings twitched, sending an air current down on her than blew her hair into her face.

_Evidently_ , sometimes it wasn’t difficult at all. To hit the right buttons, do the right thing and make him happy.

A thought came to her. She tried hard to suppress her mirth. Quietly, she poked him.

“Hey. Hey, Caine.”

He hummed as acknowledgement, one wing twitching right up while the other dropped down at her ministrations.

“... Who’s a good boy?”

His wings stuttered to a standstill and the tips of his ears went red.

She couldn’t stop the grin spreading over her lips. Gently she pulled at his hair and he complied, rolling over so she could lean over him.

“Come on. Who’s a good boy?”

Red-faced (his albinism did not hide _anything_ ) he looked away, focusing on a spot above her shoulder. It took her a while to realize he was not just averting his gaze, but also baring his throat at her in utter submission.

“Caine. I want an answer.”

His wings shuddered under him.

“ _I am._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only had the opportunity to watch JA once and not in its original Voice Over so if I've got anything terribly wrong, I apologize D:


End file.
